Update 1.5/build 4
The third Beta release related to Update 1.5 aka 1.5.0.4, introduced even more features from Update Aquatic, and was released May 17, 2018. See changelog. New Features *Bubble Columns (Work in progress). *Sea Turtles. *Sea Turtle Eggs. *Scute and Turtle Shell items. *Potion of the Turtle Master. Changes *A fresh, new menu background for Update Aquatic. *Coral Blocks will no longer die as long as one side is touching water. *Updated the texture of the top of Kelp. *Updated the texture of Cooked Fish. *Default Field of View has been reduced from 70 to 60 and can be adjusted in Video Settings. Fixes *Fixed several of that top crashes that occurred during gameplay. *Fixed a crash that occurred when a Piston pushed a block. *Fixed a crash that occurred when too many Sea Pickles filled an area. *Increased performance when viewing particles from the Ender Dragon's attack and lingering potions. *Guardians and Elder Guardians are no longer stuck as benthic creatures. *Fixed Conduit Power not affecting players that were swimming through a 1x1 space and in range of a Conduit. *Cached Data once again appears on the Storage screen. *Players will no longer inherit the host's spawn, inventory, and location when rejoining a world with a Resource Pack removed. *Tropical Fish textures now appear properly on Android devices. *The coordinates of Buried Treasure are now accurate when using the command. *Pressing down on the controller no longer loses focus on the chat field. *Fixed water flow being inconsistent and suspended around caves and ravines. *Beacons and Conduits now have sound effects. *Command Blocks can now be modified when set to Repeat and Always Active. *Lava falling onto a water block with Seagrass or Kelp from will now become Stone. *Redstone, Torches, and Redstone Torches can no longer be placed on Seagrass underwater. *Fixed Tridents damaging multiple mobs in a single throw. *Passengers in Boats will now take damage when falling from a high place. *It is now easier to attack mobs while swimming. *Fixed the cracking animation not appearing when mining blocks through the water surface. *Leather Horse Armor no longer loses its dyed color after world conversion. *Mutated Savanna Plateau and Mutated Mesa Plateau biomes now convert properly from old worlds. *Fixed water coloring in mutated biomes. *Fixed the controller not being detected when resuming the game from suspended state after changing the profile. *Map items now have the proper name displayed in chat for players when using commands. *Fixed some chunk rendering that caused players to see through the ground at certain angles. *Minimized animation delays with large stacks of falling blocks. *Fixed experience orbs not always being picked up by players. *Fixed Drowned spinning in place. *Zombies that transform into Drowned will now drop items when they die. *Dolphins and Cod no longer get the jitters when swimming in groups. *Silverfish can once again enter Stone blocks. *Arrows fired by Skeletons and Strays can now damage the Wither. *The paper doll no longer sticks out of the frame on the inventory screen while swimming. *Tridents fired from a Dispenser no longer have the exact same trajectory and will now lose durability. *Fixed textures on low-end devices when the Education toggle was enabled. *Fixed issues with Zombie pathfinding and not attacking players. *Pistons once again have the proper texture underneath them when placed horizontally. *TNT can no long deal damage or destroy blocks underwater when placed on non-full blocks. *Fixed the hitbox of Coral Fans. *The "Manage who can send you invites" button in Profile settings now points to the proper location. *Fixed two Elder Guardians sometimes spawning in each chamber of an Ocean Monument. *Fixed spelling errors for Anemone and Red Lipped Blenny Tropical Fish. *The Controls section of How to Play now updates after remapping the Sneak button. Category:Beta